Cars/Tiers
Tiers were the old way of how cars were ranked. Tiers were available from the start of the game until August 21st 2012, when it was replaced by Car Classes. Tiers were split up into 3 categories - Tier 1, Tier 2 and Tier 3. A Tier 4 was also planned to feature in NFSW, but was scrapped. Unlike with Car Classes, cars could not be upgraded into another Tier. The last car added with the Tier system was the Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 which was a Tier 2. Tier 1 *Chevrolet Camaro SS *Chevrolet Chevelle SS *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Charger R/T *Infiniti G35 *Lexus IS 300 *Lexus IS 350 *Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *Mazda MX-5 *Mazda RX-8 (2006) *Mazda RX-8 (2009) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Nissan 200SX S14 *Nissan 240SX S13 *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG *Nissan Silvia S15 *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 *Plymouth Hemi Cuda *Plymouth Road Runner *Pontiac Firebird Formula *Pontiac GTO '65 *Pontiac Solstice GXP *Renault Clio V6 *Scion tC *Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 *Toyota MR2 *Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI *Volkswagen Scirocco Tier 2 *Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro *Audi Quattro 20V *Audi RS 4 *Audi S5 *Audi TT RS Coupe *Battlefield Heroes SUV *BMW 1-Series M Coupe *BMW 135i Coupe *BMW 3.0 CSL GR.5 *BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution *BMW M6 Convertible *BMW M6 Coupe *BMW Z4 M Coupe *Cadillac CTS-V *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) *Chevrolet El Camino SS *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray *Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 *Dodge Challenger Concept *Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee *Ford Crown Victoria *Ford Escort RS Cosworth *Ford Focus RS *Ford GT40 *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) *Ford Shelby Terlingua *Jaguar E-Type Lightweight *Jaguar XKR *Lamborghini Countach 5000 Quattrovalvole *Lamborghini Diablo SV *Lamborghini Miura SV *Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione *Lexus IS F *Lotus Elise *Lotus Europa S *Lotus Exige Cup 260 *Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) *Mazda RX-7 RZ *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Nissan 350Z Z33 *Nissan 370Z Z34 *Nissan 370Z Z34 Roadster Touring *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 *Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 3.0 *Porsche Boxster Spyder *Porsche Cayman S *Porsche Panamera Turbo *Renault Sport Mégane R.S. *Shelby Daytona Coupe *Subaru Impreza WRX STI *Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Golf R32 Tier 3 *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione *Aston Martin DBS *Aston Martin V12 Vantage *Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro *Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSi Quattro *Bentley Continental Supersports (Convertible) *Bentley Continental Supersports (Coupé) (Juggernaut is Available) *BMW M1 Procar *BMW M3 GTR E46 (Street) *BMW M3 E92 *BMW M3 GTS *BMW Z4 GT3 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *Dodge Viper SRT10 *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR *Ford GT *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) *Ford Mustang RTR-X *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake *Koenigsegg CCX *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 *Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *Lexus LFA *Lotus Evora *McLaren MP4-12C *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition *Nissan GT-R R35 *Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 *Pagani Zonda Cinque *Pagani Zonda F Coupé *Pagani Zonda F Roadster *Porsche 911 Carrera S *Porsche 911 GT2 (996) *Porsche 911 GT2 (997) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) *Porsche 911 Turbo 997TT *Porsche 959 Category:Cars